


It All Happened Because of Jongdae's Thighs

by Shun_kun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Achievement list, Byun Baek being Byun Baek, Canon, Chanyeol being Chanyeol, M/M, Slow Burn, thigh fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shun_kun/pseuds/Shun_kun
Summary: Chanyeol can't get jongdae's thighs out of his head.And Chanyeol's hands are way too addictive





	1. Perving sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while since I posted anything new. In fact, I wrote this fic like 4 years ago and originally posted it on Asianfanfics (AFF). I thnought it's time I post it here so a maximum get to read it.
> 
> This is my first text. I hope it's still as good as it first was....! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Perving sessions

 

 

Chanyeol was kicked out of his reverie when a large hand collided with his back.

 

“What are you staring at, man?” The deep voice asked, sounding quite amused. “Is Yixing’s dimple so fascinating you can’t get your eyes away from it?”

 

“Uh?!” is all Chanyeol managed to say as he slowly blinked back to reality and turned his head towards the newcomer. Kris.

 

“Uh?!” Chanyeol repeated before he clearly understood what Kris has said. Once done, he succeeded in producing a more consistent answer. “Uh, no… Jongdae…” But he stopped talking when he realised he was going to expose to the world what has been haunting him for WEEKS. “… Nevermind, hyung…” he grumbles and went back to play with his phone, not without seeing the risen eyebrow and knowing smirk on Kris’ face.

 

They were backstage for their next TV appearance [or, when were they not?] getting ready to perform. Chanyeol was sitting on a couch near the door when he hazardously caught a glimpse of Jongdae’s silhouette facing the mirror on the opposite wall, changing himself into his show outfit. Yixing was sitting in the space between them in a plastic chair, one earphone in, talking quietly to Minseok resting nearby.

 

Chanyeol’s mind went far away when he realised what Jongdae was doing. The reason being that their new show outfits were probably Chanyeol’s favourites. All of their previous ones were perfect and classy and cool, he thought, but those black skinny jeans in which Jongdae had just slipped himself into were, in Chanyeol’s opinion, plain indecent.

 

And if Kris was amused, Chanyeol was not.

 

As if seeing Jongdae perform in those pants 3 times a week wasn’t enough, his brain had decided without his goddamned permission to take the images of the jeans with it while he was sleeping. Yeah, he was dreaming of it. And the more times he saw The-Black-Pants-of-Indecency, the wilder his dreams went.

 

~~~

 

Chanyeol does not recall precisely when the dreams started. He vaguely remembers dreaming of Jongdae a few times in a short period, but at the time, they were seeing each other almost all the time because of their approaching comeback, so he brushed it off thinking it was normal.

 

When the dreams got… bolder, though, Chanyeol started getting worried. He still haven’t forgotten the dream he had the first time he woke up to his blood pulsing in his ears and fingertips with oh! surprise! the beginning of an erection.

 

He is sitting in a backstage dressing room waiting to perform [again, when were they not?] Jongdae is sitting next to him, his head on his shoulder. Chanyeol has his hand on Jongdae’s thigh (which is clad in The-Black-Pants-of-Indecency) rubbing it up and down humming quietly but happily. They stay like this for a while, until Jongdae turns his feline-like smirking face towards Chanyeol’s. He lifts his chin, bringing his face closer to Chanyeol’s ear an whispers with his best teasing voice “you like it, don’t you?” his smirk goes wilder and Chanyeol tenses and halts his rubbing on Jongdae’s thigh. “You like rubbing this big hand of yours on my plump-looking but oh-so-surprisingly firm thigh, uh? What would you do if this embarrassing, tight black pant wasn’t blocking your way to my skin, Chanyeol-ssi? Would you like to take it off yourself? It’s so tight! I’m sure I could accept a little help, you know…” Jongdae purrs and lightly brushes his lips under his ear. Chanyeol is about to trap Jongdae into a kiss when their manager comes screaming into the dressing room. Cockblocking manager.

 

The cockblocking manager of his dream was in fact his alarm clock waking him up. Groaning, Chanyeol quickly took his big and awkward self into a cold shower, not having time to make IT disappear another way.

 

Well, that was a disturbing dream.

 

~~~

 

This first dream was almost three months ago, when they were busy killing themselves to learn the new choreography and getting mentally ready for new haircuts and weird clothing. After two weeks of those shortened nights of sleep, if not sleepless, another of those disturbing mental images came out of nowhere, when Chanyeol had finally managed to dig out some time to rest peacefully.

 

He is in a nightclub. A gay one. With strippers. He is enjoying himself, tapping his foot on the floor, sipping his beer. He is content, chillin’ around until he sees HIM. Everything around becomes dark and Chanyeol wonders when and why they turned the music off. But that is not the point because Chen [Yeah, his stage name, even in his dreams] is staring at him with this suggestive look on his face and his ass is wrapped in a too well adjusted black jeans. Indecent. He moves towards Chanyeol, his hands occupied in getting rid of his black bowtie and white long-sleeved shirt. Chanyeol stays still, watching as Chen sits himself on his lap, facing him. But having such a man rubbing his chest and thighs on him couldn’t leave Chanyeol impassive, so he eagerly slips his long fingers in the back-pockets of the dark denim Chen is wearing and squeezes. The small breathy moan Chen let out sends heath waves through Chanyeol’s body. Seeing that Chen seems to appreciate where all this is going, Chenyeol grows some confidence and moves his hands so they can rest under the black pants instead. Chen is gripping at the hair on the back of the taller’s head, keeping them in a deep eye contact full of lust. Looking intensely at the stripper, Chanyeol did not notice the hand travelling towards his crotch until he finds himself with a hand between his dress pants and boxers. He gasps. And wakes up.

 

He woke up with a hand grapping his hair and the other in his loose pyjama pants. Well, that escalated quickly. He was almost fully hard in his hand and going for a shower at 3:30 AM would most probably get him hit and scolded. Also, waiting for it to go away would have taken time out of his hardly obtained resting period and would be highly uncomfortable.

 

So Chanyeol did the most logical thing to do: he masturbated.

 

To say he was ashamed would be an understatement. He would have hidden in a hole if he could, but he had to face the evidence: Jongdae was too sexy for his own good, and those indecent jeans really had nothing to help him forget it.

 

Chanyeol did his best to mufflfe his groans, but he was a loud person by nature so some of them escaped without his consent, making Baekhyun stir in his bunk atop of his, which had nothing to make him less ashamed. With his head full of images of Jongdae taking dirty poses, Chanyeol came, his mind in a blur, body hypersensitive.

 

As he laid there on his bed, unable to fall asleep again, Chanyeol wondered what all those dreams meant. Maybe it was time for him to get into a relationship and have real good sex instead of having fun with his mind and hand. Or maybe he was just too tired to think rationally. Or maybe he was slowly becoming crazy and would soon strip in front of Jongdae and ask him to fuck.

 

That’d be a nice idea too…

 

~~~

 

The month that followed the strip-club dream was rather calm for Chanyeol. Not that the images went away. No the images were still there, strong. It was more that he had found some ways to “trick his mind”, like he would start to sing really loud or act really dumb and try to think of weird and disturbing things whenever his brain was drifting towards THE thought. It surprised the other members at first, but then they remembered it was Chanyeol they were talking about and accepted it pretty easily.

 

The dreams too, were softer: just confused images, blurred visions of smiling eyes or provoking smirks once in a while. Not that his [short] sleep was interrupted, but he was sleeping more lightly than usual, so by the end of the month, his temper was rather short.

 

Altogether, Chanyeol did a great job hiding his newfound fantasies to the others. Unluckily for him, Kris was a good observer and this new attitude from the other triggered his curiosity. He noticed how Chanyeol stared intensely at someone else whenever Jongdae was talking. Or singing. Or moving. He noticed how Chanyeol made sure there was a good distance between them. He noticed how Chanyeol never seemed rested anymore and how he kept changing himself in isolated corners.

 

Kris decided this couldn’t last, so he cornered Chanyeol where he knew the other couldn’t escape: in the bathrooms. Kris positioned himself in front of the exit door, not moving an inch when Chanyeol tried to leave the room. Frowning, the younger asked.

 

“What do you want, hyung? I’m not in the mood for playing today.”

 

To which Kris answered: “I know, Chanyeol. What’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange for the last month.”

 

Chanyeol tensed and sighed. “There are… things on my mind, actually” and after seeing Kris’ questioning look, he added :“I don’t want to talk about it, though. I’ll sort it out. I just need time.”

 

“Take your time, Chanyeol. But don’t take too much or else I’ll have you spitting it up whether you like it or not.”

 

Chanyeol sent him a thankful look and nodded. Then, Kris patted his shoulder and they left the bathroom.

 

It happened that Jongdae was passing by at that exact moment and saw them exit the bathroom together. A proud looking Kris and a beaten up Chanyeol.

 

“What were you two doing alone in the bathrooms?” he asks, smirking his Cheshire cat smirk. “Sitting your dominance on poor, cute and defenceless guys, Kris?”

 

And where Kris only brushed it off with a “Pffff” and hand wave, Chanyeol growled an awkward “shut up, Jongdae” before going away the fastest he could without running.

 

“Kids these days” Jongdae snorted before walking away too.

 

~~~

 

Chayeol was happy: he had been doing well for the past month and he was now practically used to Jongdae’s stage outfit. But then the same damned Jongdae had to come [in his black pants, of course!] and tell those horrifying things about him being cute and dominance.

 

Damn you, Kim Jongdae!! Chanyeol thought the next early morning when he woke up from his first wet dream ever.

 

The advantage, this time, was that he didn’t need to finish himself off.

 

Chanyeol is in his bed, his right hand in his pyjama. As a matter of fact, he’s touching himself, trying not to make too much noise. He feels like there’s been ages since he’s last done it. So there he is, having his little pleasure in the middle of the night. He’s panting quite hard by now, when in the bunk bed on top of his, someone starts moving. He’s sure he woke Baekhyun up so he stills his movements and waits for the silence to come back.

 

Except, the silence does not come back and he sees a face appear from above. And it’s not Baekhyun’s. It’s Jongdae’s, grinning like crazy. Chanyeol feels his face flush in embarrassment and all he can do is to maintain eye contact with Jongdae, his eyes wide open and Jongdae’s reflecting his wicked smile. But then, Jongdae starts talking.

 

“What’s on your mind, Chanyeol-ssi?” His tone is subjective. “Is it a pretty petite girl or is it a vigorous, good looking young man? Chanyeol growls at the last part. His hand has resumed moving on his length. When was it? He doesn’t remember. All he knows is that there’s Jongdae up there, dirty talking him and he’s too weak-minded to fight the lust he feels from it.

 

“So it IS a boy after all! I always knew you had it in you!” Jongdae beams. He’s sassy even in his dreams. Damn. “What are you doing to him, Chanyeol-ssi? Are you kissing him? I bet you can use that tongue of yours quite well! Does he like it when you use it to lick his collarbones? And his nipples? And his hipbone? How does it feel when he pulls your hair because you bit his thigh, Chanyeol-ssi?” Chanyeol speeds up his hand and growls. Jongdae continues teasing Chanyeol, and starts moving. Ninja-style, he gets himself down from his bunk, straddling Chanyeol’s legs.

 

He’s wearing a white cotton tank top and black jeans. Indecent. Chanyeol fights hard to keep his eyes open: it’s with lust that he looks at Jongdae pulling off his tank top. He’s still talking, though, and it amazes Chanyeol how coherent he is when himself is just a moaning mess of limbs and clothes.

 

“And what if you’re the one receiving the treat, Chanyeol-ssi? What if the boy wants to touch you as much as you want to touch him? What if he puts his hands on your knees, like this” Jongdae makes the moves as he speaks them “and then trails them up your thighs until they reach your pretty pyjama’s waist band and pull it down so he can finally fully enjoy the show he’s been hearing for the last month and a half?”

 

With his pants now down to his knees, Chanyeol can’t take it anymore. He pushes Jongdae so he falls on his back on the bed’s other extremity, then grabs his still clothed thighs and presses them together. Those thighs he’s been jerking off to for all this time, now right in front of him, calling for him to fuck them raw. And so he does.

 

His body is all on top of Jongdae’s, one hand beside his head, the other keeping his legs at the right place. He’s panting, dominating the other. The hard fabric of the pants is rough against his hypersensitive skin, but it’s totally worth it. Chanyeol sees Jongdae’s eyes glow with excitation. Jongdae likes to see him so desperate and bold. With his legs between them, Jongdae still manages to bring Chanyeol down for a sloppy kiss. It’s full of tongues and messy and wet, but Chanyeol likes it.

 

It tastes like pleasure.

 

When Chanyeol comes, he squeezes handfuls of Jongdae’s thighs, because damn, they’re really just the right amount of soft and the right amount of firm.

 

When Chanyeol opens his eyes, he catches the sight of Jongdae playing with the come that spilled on his thighs, waist and stomach. Chanyeol growls. Jongdae laughs. “Such a messy boy” he says. “Now you’ve got to wake up and clean yourself, baby.” Chanyeol barely has time to emit a small “uh?!” that his eyes snap open.

 

It took Chanyeol a few seconds to register where he was and what just happened. He could hear Beakhyun’s steady breathing in the upper bunk. It’s a miracle he did not wake him up this time. He cursed at Jongdae for giving him such dreams. It was going to be a long day.

 

Strangely, the wet dream made Chanyeol realise that whatever this obsession for Jongdae’s thighs was, there was nothing he could do about it. So he did nothing, came back to the dorky, loud and weird, tall guy he was before all of it started, and fanservice or not he did not restrain himself anymore if he wanted to touch Jongdae, or anyone. In fact, he let his feelings out on the other members, not afraid of skinship and loving words. Kris notices that things were better for Chanyeol. He was glad about it.

 

And so all those overwhelming dreams led us in that dressing room, a little bit more than a month after the wet dream. Chanyeol was staring shamelessly at Jongdae’s ass when Kris teased him about Yixing’s dimple. Because Kris knew. He always knew. He just wanted to have his own little fun. And so Kris watched as Chanyeol fidgeted with his phone, trying not to look too much at Jongdae at the other end of the room.

 

Kris leaned in and whispered: “Wouldn’t it be nice to have little Jongdae here with his legs around your waist and your hands groping his ass, kissing like there’s no tomorrow?”

 

 “Yeah, man!…” Chanyeol answered automatically. But then he realised what he’s just said and turned to look at Kris and the expression on his face is both panicked and lustful. Seeing that, Kris couldn’t help but burst out laughing, ruffling Chanyeol’s styled hair while he was at it. He leaned in again and said : “A little birdie told me that Jongdae might or might not have a thing for poor, cute and defenceless guys. So, go for it.”

 

Chanyeol’s mind went wild with dirty thoughts and only succeeded in sputtering “how’d you…?” but he did not finish his sentence because Kris had this look on his face that told him he’d better not know. “How’d you…?” he repeated, but then Kris just shrugged and walked away to check on his own cute, not poor and definitively not defenceless fuck-friend. Or lover. It’s hard to tell with those two.

 

~~~

 

Their perf went well. Chanyeol was happy. He managed to sneak in some fanservice during a dance-free part of their song by back hugging Jongdae while everyone was busy fooling around. Chanyeol might or might not have rubbed himself on Jongdae’s Black-Pants-of-Indecency clad ass and Jongdae might or might not have quite well responded by putting his head back on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

It also seems that when they were congratulating each other with manly hugs Jongdae proposed “want to come with me tonight?” and Chanyeol did not hesitate to answer “keep the jeans on.” Then, they went back to hugging the other members, as if nothing had been said.

 

The thing is that Chanyeol did not fully understand all the implications in Jongdae’s proposal when he first heard of it (and accepted without hesitation.) Now that he’s washed, changed into more comfortable clothes and got himself something to eat, he can’t help but feel nervous. The performance’s adrenaline went away and now his thoughts are clean. And he thinks he’s misunderstood what Jongdae meant in the first place.

 

He was about to go back to the comfort of his bed when Jongdae appeared out of nowhere besides him. He thought his heart jumped 3 feet high. “What are you doing, Yeol? Let’s go out, yeah?”

 

“Uh? Yes, yeah, let’s go out!…” So Jongdae meant it that way.

 

They strolled down a few streets, then stopped by a drugstore to get some snacks and drinks. It’s only when Jongdae hurried before him towards the back of the store that Chanyeol noticed that the other had effectively kept the black pants on. He smiled.

 

They were now sitting on a wooden bench in a park. The weak street lamp a few feet further keeping the darkness away. They did not really talk, just relaxed with the rare free time they had. Well, Jongdae was quite calm. Chanyeol, on the other hand, didn’t seem able to stop wiggling nervously, as if he had to pee.

 

“You alright?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow in his direction.

 

“No. I mean, yes!… I mean” he breathed. “It’s those pants.”

 

“What pants?” Jongdae asked, clearly not seeing the problem.

 

“The ones you’re wearing!”

 

“What with those jeans? You’re the one who wanted me to keep them on.”

 

“I know, I know! It’s just that they kindda look good on you…” Chanyeol trailed off, still not able to admit out loud that he’s been lusting over Jongdae’s body for a few weeks now.

 

“Wow, thanks! I guess…” Jongdae laughed and punched Chanyeol playfully. Chanyeol laughed too, but it sounded forced, somehow.

 

He wonders where his boldness went. He whined.

 

“No, you don’t understand! Those Black-Jeans-of-Indecency make your thighs look like they’re really soft yet really firm and touching them would be like a life achievement or something and…” but Jongdae cut him in.

 

 “Are you… perving on my thighs?” he asked, half-laughing, half-serious.

 

“Well…yes?” Chanyeol’s voice was so unsure it made Jondgae laugh again. If he were a shy person, he would probably be flushed by now. But he wasn’t. He playfully hit Chanyeol again before speaking up.

 

“It’s okay to touch, though.”

 

“Really?!” Chanyeol was taken aback by Jongdae’s affirmation. He had imagined being watched like a monster or worst, ignored, for lusting over his bandmate. But now…

 

Jongdae only nodded and watched as Chanyeol hesitantly pressed his palm on is thigh. He stayed like that for a few seconds before looking interrogatively at Jongdae who just sat back comfortably on the bench. Deciding the whole situation was not as awkward as he first thought it would be, he made himself comfortable too, his thumb drawing unknown shapes on the fabric under his fingers. Jongdae was eating the snacks they bought, humming contently.

 

Chanyeol was internally beaming. He finally succeeded in putting a hand onto the flesh that had haunted his dreams for weeks and it did feel just right. The dark fabric was softer than the one in his dream, though, but he could feel the muscle under his hand. He couldn’t prevent the male part of his brain to try to figure out how the skin under it would look like against his own in a low-lit room. The thought made him move his other fingers too, and soon his whole hand was wandering up and down, Jongdae’s thigh in slow movements.

 

It’s strange, Jongdae thought, his hand is so manly and so big. It feels nice.

 

They ate all the snacks like the pigs they were. The air was becoming chilly so they agreed to start heading back to the dorm. They walked rather slowly, making a few detours through some deserted streets, enjoying the calm that was almost impossible to get when staying with 10 other guys.

 

They had walked for about 10 minutes when Jongdae spoke again.

 

“Yeol?” he asked, his eyes shifting to places where Chanyeol was not.

 

“Hm?”

 

“May I hold your hand?”

 

Chanyeol simply grabbed his hand. Jongdae intertwined their fingers. The size difference was big enough for Jongdae to feel small. Small, protected and cared for.

 

“Yeol?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I might be starting to perv on your hands.”`

 

Chanyeol bursted out laughing. They looked at each other and fell into a fit of laughter at how silly all of this was: Chanyeol perving on Jongdae’s thighs; Jongdae perving on Chanyeol’s hands…

 

“Well, hands are made for grabbing things, right? And since your thighs are so inviting…” Chanyeol waves his eyebrows subjectively. Ah! His boldness was back.

 

“Don’t even think about it, perv!” For the umpteenth time, Jongdae hit Chanyeol’s arm. “You’re the tag!” he screamed. Then he started running.

 

It took Chanyeol a good second before he understood what was happening. He started running after Jongdae. “YAH! Wait!”

 

“No! I won’t wait, ‘cuz you’re a big, pervy tag! Catch me if you can!” Jondgae screamed and sped up. But unfortunately for Jongdae, Chanyeol’s legs were way longer than his and it only took a few minutes before he found himself trapped into a back hug. “It’s not faiiiiir!” he whines. “Let me go, I want to go home now.”

 

“Will you let me touch your thighs again if I do?”

 

“Only if you let me hold your hand.”

 

“It’s a deal then!” He pecked Jondgae’s cheekbone and freed him. “Let’s go?” He stretched out his hand for Jongdae who gladly accepted it.

 

“Let’s go.”


	2. The List

The List

 

They were still holding hands when they entered the dorm. It was strangely quiet. The only members still in the living room were the Chinese line watching a late-night re-run of an old Chinese drama on the foreign channel. Yixing and Luhan were sprawled in the armchairs, occupying all the space they could while there was nobody else trying to squeeze them in the corners. Tao was resting on Kris’ chest, the other’s arms cradling him.

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae parted in the hallway, wishing each other goodnight and going to their respective rooms. As Chanyeol made his way to his own room, he surely did not miss the knowing look Kris gave him. He had to stop with this look, because it was starting to become a bit repetitive. And because of it, somehow, Chanyeol felt like there was something he did not know. That reminded him : what did Kris mean by “A little birdie told me that Jongdae might or might not have a thing for poor, cute and defenceless guys.”? Chanyeol halted in his tracks and opened his mouth to ask, but Kris shook his head, stopping the question even before he started talking. Not now, he meant. Sighing, Chanyeol reached his room.

 

“Ouch! What the…?!!” The bright orange thing rebounded on his forehead and he succeeded in catching it before it fell on the ground. “The heck, Baek?!”

 

“Where were you?” Baekhyun was laying on his tummy, commando style on his top bunk. In his hands, still aiming at Chayeol, a flashy little yellow nerf gun was the cause of the sudden attack. He looked pissed.

 

“I was out, why?”

 

“You were out alone?” Baekhyun’s tone was not pleasant.

 

“Yeah. No! I was with Jongdae. What’s the matter?” Chanyeol was confused. What was that?

 

“With Jongdae, of course,” Baekhyun muttered, just clearly enough for Chanyeol to hear. Chanyeol entered the room completely and closed the door behind him. He had a feeling Baekhyun’s moody nature would come out at any minute. He was right.

 

“Was it fun, at least?” Baekhyun had a tendency to ironically fake interest when he was clearly not pleased. Chanyeol knew. And understood.

 

“Are you jealous?” Chanyeol asked, flabbergasted.

 

“Of course I am jealous! You two are my best friends and you go out without even inviting me! Am I not nice enough to participate in those late-night escapades?” While talking, Baekhyun hid his gun under his pillow and brutally crawled under his sheets, his back facing Chanyeol. “Goodnight, Chanyeol-ssi.”

 

Chanyeol sighed and scratched the back of his head, feeling uneasy. There was no need trying to deal with a moody Baekhyun. The idea of inviting a third person did not cross his mind a single second, and he was sure Jongdae did not think of it either. Was it that bad to want to be in a little calm once in a while? Sure he and Jongdae were two out of three members of the famous Beagle line, but they were able to stay relatively calm for a short time. With Baekhyun, though, things get a little trickier due to his sparkling nature.

 

Deciding that it was too late to deal with all this, Chanyeol changed into his loose pyjama pants and once in bed, started typing a list on his phone. When his jaw started aching from yawning too much, he put his phone aside and fell asleep.

 

 

He is in the living room watching a movie. He is laying on his side on the couch, his head on Jongdae’s thighs. Jongdae is playing with his hair. It tickles, and goose bumps appear and disappear at the base of his neck and on his forearms. The movie is dull, though, and both feel like they could fall asleep. But their laziness is interrupted when Baekhyun enters the living room screaming and firing his nerf gun everywhere. They both jump in surprise. Baekhyun is in a trance and acts like a possessed man. He fires his nerf gun at Chanyeol, but the orange arrows are modified and stick in his chest like needles. Then, a plastic knife appears in his hand and he throws himself at Jongdae, starting to stab his legs, but the plastic is hard and the more he hits Jongdae, the more Jongdae groans and screams because it hurts. Chanyeol tries to stop him, but it only gets him a slap across the face, courtesy of Baekhyun. Chanyeol tries to scream for help. Then, all of a sudden Baekhyun falls on the floor, unconscious. Where Baekhyun stood only a second before is Kyungsoo holding a frying pan.

 

Chanyeol woke up to the sound of hitting cauldrons and laughter. He groaned and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Images of his nightmare flashed in his mind and he wondered if Baekhyun was in a better mood. He dressed in his jogging pants and a too large t-shirt and got out of his room.

 

Jongdae was watching TV alone in the living room. Chanyeol dragged his heavy body to the couch and threw himself flat on his stomach, his face landing on Jongdae’s thighs and his feet going over the couch’s other extremity. It was not the most comfortable position, but he was okay with it.

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Jongdae teased, ruffling his hair.

 

“Good morning, hyung.” His voice was muffled in Jongdae’s leg and barely audible, but Jongdae just laughed. “Where is Baek?” Chanyeol asked, shifting his head so he could look at Jongdae properly.

 

“In the kitchen messing with Kyungsoo, I think. He seemed moody this morning. Do you know what happened?”

 

“Actually yes. He’s mad because we did not invite him yesterday.”

 

“Oh.” Was all Jongdae had time to answer before Baekhyun came out of the kitchen followed by an enraged Kyungsoo trying to hit him.

 

“Get the fuck out of my kitchen, you brat!!” Kyungsoo yelled. Baekhyun only laughed, but his laughter was not as explosive as usual. He passed beside the couch, throwing a hurt and disdainful look at his two best friends. He fired his nerf gun at Chanyeol’s head, while he was at it.

 

Chanyeol got a feeling that Baekhyun would be awfully moody for longer than usual.

 

~~~

 

 

They spent a lazy day because it was one of those miraculous ones where they were given a day off. Chanyeol tried to talk to Kris, but it was unsuccessful.

 

“Can it wait another time? I’m going out with Tao and he’s already waiting for me in the hallway,” had been Kris’ answer. Chanyeol only nodded, vexed, and wandered in the dorm looking for something interesting to do. He was so unused to having free time that he kind of forgot what it felt like.

 

He was about to seize his guitar and go ask Yixing for an improvised jam when another nerf bullet hit his head. He was starting to lose his patience.

 

“Baek, didn’t you kill my head enough for today? My body has plenty of other places to aim at, you know?” Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun’s gun was different from last night’s. Was it the colour? Or the size? Hard to say.

 

“But your ears are worth double the points!” Baekhyun replied, whining. “And I’m still mad at you, so no.” And then he fired again, hit Chanyeol's nose, and left, walking like a proud rooster.

 

Chanyeol sighed once more and abandoned the idea of a jam to go check on Jongdae, in case Baekhyun had the idea to actually stab him with a real knife, and maybe be able to cross out another point of his list.

 

 

~~~

 

 

They were given their schedules for the next week 3 days later, the biggest point being that the M unit would need to fly to China to promote. That was already planned for a long time and the members all knew it. However, the news took Chanyeol by surprise. How was he supposed to complete his list if Jongdae was not around? This was going to cause problems, but he could always find new ideas and test them later.

 

He was cooking supper with Puppy-Eyes-Leader and Minseok when yet another one of Baekhyun’s bullets hit his shoulder. A little bit lost in his thoughts, he jumped, almost cutting his index finger. He turned around to see an unpleased looking Baekhyun holding a nerf gun rifle. Wait. A rifle? When the hell did he find time to buy that? With a snort, the other said,

 

“Your lovey-dovey other half is looking for you, loverboy. Do I look like a fucking messenger?” He added, grumbling, before he left, recharging his gun.

 

“What happened between you two?” Joonmyun asked after Baekhyun’s fierce message delivery. “You were joined at the hip not even a week ago.”

 

“Mister is mad because Jongdae and I did not invite him to hang out the other night.”

 

“Well, it’s true that you barely talked to Baekhyun for the last few days” Minseok noted. “I didn’t even see Jongdae that much either, and we’re roommates. He’s always stuck with you.”

 

“What, you’re jealous too?” Chanyeol teased, but his teasing sounded more angry than playful.

 

“Hahahahaha! No. Get out of your fictional world.”

 

Chanyeol maturely stuck out his tongue at him before Joonmyun spoke again.

 

“You should apologise, though.” Dear mama speaking words of wisdom.

 

“We tried, hyung! We said sorry, we tried to include him in our jokes, to go out. See, yesterday we played Rock Band and we asked him to join and do the singing part because you know how he likes it. But he just looked at me with his blank face, fired his stupid nerf gun at me, which was a lot smaller back then, and left. I don’t know what to do anymore, hyungs.”

 

“Maybe things will get better when M leaves for China,” Joonmyun said positively.

 

“You think?” There was a tiny hint of hope in Chayeol’s voice that made the two others' hearts clench.

 

“Yeah, with Jongdae not around, you will have more time to spend with him. He’s like a child on that point. And children in need of attention can become quite creative in their ways to show it. That explains the nerf.” Mama knew so many things.

 

“Sounds like a good hypothesis. Thanks hyungs. Now I better go before Baek thinks I did not take his message seriously.” Chanyeol waved and went to look out for Jongdae.

 

Later that night, at supper, Baekhyun’s deadly aura became even scarier when he was asked to leave his rifle out of the dinning room. Baekhyun’s moodiness did not stand the competition with Kyungsoo’s insistent glare, so he left the yellow toy near the door, visible against the wall.

 

 

~~~

 

 

By the time unit M left for China a few days after, the dorm had become a battlefield. Baekhyun was firing his red nerf machine gun at Chanyeol every time he could and sometimes the other members were caught in the trajectory of the bullets. No need to say that everyone was fed up with all this shit and the atmosphere was worse than ever. The orange plastic bullets were laying everywhere and once in a while a long string of swearing could be heard coming from someone who walked in on it. Many times they tried to make it stop, but try dealing with an uncooperative Baekhyun.

 

The departure of unit M benefited everyone. With the dorm being less stuffy, the need to rip each other’s head off was easier to manage. Baekhyun too was calmer now. Chanyeol tried his best to talk to him at every occasion he got. Slowly but surely, Baekhyun started to forget his nerf in weird places [who the hell hides things under the couch’s cushions anyways?!] showing that he did not particularly need it anymore. It was confirmed the day he was the one to approach Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol was chilling on his bed, playing on his laptop. He was watching the fantaken photos of unit M at the airport, laughing at Jongdae trying to look casual but failing miserably while himself was safely home in his pyjamas. One thing, though: he could not miss the black fabric covering Jongdae’s legs. The Black-Pants-of-Indecency. He was distracted a few minutes before he hurriedly took a hold of his phone to add a point or two on his list, on the bottom part of it, where he put the more “mature” things.

 

That’s when Baekhyun entered their shared room. The small singer took place beside Chanyeol on the rapper’s bed and took a look at the laptop screen.

 

“Already missing him, loverboy?” Baekhyun teased. His voice was not as playful as usual, but still clearly much more sympathetic than it was the day before.

 

Chanyeol elbowed him in the ribs and defended himself. “No, silly. Just making fun of him because he had to brave the crowd while we were here, chilling at home in pyjamas.”

 

“Haha. Yeah. What are you doing on your phone? You’re so concentrated that coming from you it’s a little bit creepy.” Baekhyun asked, stealing the laptop to look at the photos too.

 

“I’m making a list, want to help me?” Chanyeol cheerfully answered. “I think I might use a little of your brains actually.”

 

“Yeah, okay. What is it about?” Baekhyun’s tone was now intrigued.

 

Chanyeol passed him his phone.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Baekhyun almost chocked on his air. “101 Ways to Touch Jongdae’s Thighs. Seriously?” His expression was incredulous. He surely did not expect that.

 

“Yeah. Why not? He’s got nice thighs, don’t you agree?”

 

“That’s so gay,” Baekhyun mumbled in his nonexistent beard. Then, to Chanyeol, “So you’ve been ignoring me the whole week in order to touch Jongdae’s thighs? I was right; you’re definitively the creepiest person I’ve met so far."

 

”Hey, excuse you! I’m not the one who went all commando, shooting nerf guns bullets at his best friend’s head for 5 days straight!”

 

“Well, I’m not the one who ditched his best friend just to touch another guy’s thighs.”

 

They stared at each other for a good minute, trying to win an eye-argument that would decide on a ceasefire between them. Finally, Baekhyun sighed.

 

“Okay. I’ll help you with your stupid list, but only because it is true that his thighs are totally worth it.”

 

Chanyeol grinned and Baekhyun grinned back at him. Oh the amount of fun in perspective.

 

Both of them being overly motivated by their recent reconciliation, they spent a good part of the night adding new entries on the list, creating dumb captions for their own derp-faces live photos and sending weird textos to Faraway-Jongdae who answered with his own characteristic sassiness and randomness. A great Beagle Line night.

 

At one point, Baekhyun asked Chanyeol, “Did you really accomplished everything that is crossed out?”

 

“Yep, why?”

 

“So the second time I shot at you, you were actually going for #7: face first in his thighs?”

 

“Yeah. And the day after when you confiscated all my newspapers, I was trying to do #22: throw paper balls at it. I thought I would hurt you back then.”

 

“And #13: poke them with chopsticks, #4: build a pencil pole and poke them with it, #17: rub them with gloves/mittens/oven gloves?”

 

“Ahhhh~, Kyungsoo was mad when I tried #17! He was like ‘oven gloves are not made for having fun with each other! Go play away before I hit you.’ And when Jongdae asked him what he was doing with the oven gloves in his room the night Jongin slept there, he literally threw his shoes at us! Damn, you should have seen his face! It was priceless!”

 

“Jongdae said that?! God, he’s not afraid to die! So brave~ I missed this, though. Sure thing I will be in first row next time.”

 

“Yeah, you better!”

 

They remained silent for a few minutes until Baekhyun asked, in a voice that did not seem at ease at all. “Yeol?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Will you… will you try the points without numbers too?”

 

Chanyeol turned white. He had totally forgotten the ideas at the bottom of the list. It took all his courage to look at Baekhyun again.

 

“Well… If I have an occasion, I... might try them.” He confessed, scratching madly the back of his head and his cheek.

 

Baekhyun looked at him blankly, then smiled proudly and pinched his cheeks. “You are so kinky, you little piece of shit!! I’m so proud of you becoming the man you should be! Awww~”

 

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly, yet a bit insecure. “Aren’t you disgusted?”

 

“Haha! Why should I? Everyone has his fantasies. And I would be a liar if I said I didn’t lust over the other members at least once! Didn’t you see how hot Yixing’s body wave was during our last perf!!?” Baekhyun added, dramatically slapping his hands on his face with big eyes.

 

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun’s face and replied, “Yeah, and I’m the perverted one here?! Pfff, you’re incredible.” He was glad Baekhyun didn’t reject him.

 

From this night, they impatiently waited in order to test the ideas Chanyeol was sure he wouldn’t have found without Baekhyun, even the ones in the bottom part. He was happy to have him back to his derp self.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Chanyeol had to wait for the unit M to come back from China before he was able to finally get the answers he waned from Kris. He had been trying to ask for about two weeks and not knowing was killing him. He cornered him where he knew by experience that the other could not escape. He waited in front of the door, blocking the way out of the bathroom. When Kris noticed, he laughed.

 

“This situation has a strong sense of déjà vu.” He starts before Chanyeol has the chance of saying anything. “Now, I think I’ll have no choice answering your questions. Go ahead.”

 

Chanyeol is a little bit taken aback by Kris’ statement. He thought he would have to beg for answers, but there he was, offering to spit it out. He cleared his throat before talking.

 

“What did you mean the other day?” And when he saw that Kris did not understand the question he added “what you said about Jongdae having a thing for poor, cute and defenceless guys.”

 

“Oh, that.” Kris smirked. “I know because he caught us.” This answer was so incomplete it was frustrating.

 

Chanyeol frowned. “What do you mean 'he caught you'?”

 

“Well, Tao and I were having a bit of adult fun, if you know what I mean.” Yes, Chanyeol knew what he meant and just imagining it made him uneasy. “Tao likes it when he has no other choice than to surrender to me,” Kris continued, but Chanyeol interrupted him.

 

“Hyung! I don’t want to know that! Get to the point!” He really did not need to know the any details. He was such a prude.

 

“Ahha! But those details are important if you want to understand the whole story, man. Now, Tao likes it when he can’t do anything else but to moan under me. And this time, we were a little bit too loud, I must admit. It’s not my fault if he begs for more.” Chanyeol sent him a deadly glare. “Okay, okay. Jeez! You’re no fun, acting like a virgin! So, Tao was begging like a whore and the second after, Jondgae was at the doorstep, clearly wanting to say something. But I think he forgot what it was because he was surprised a short moment and then he stepped into the room, closed the door and sat beside it.”

 

“That’s it?” Chanyeol asked, incredulous.

 

“No, that’s not it! Let me finish, jeez! So he sat beside the door and looked at us. He was definitely turned on, but he did not touch himself, maybe only palmed himself through his clothing, I don’t exactly recall. He just watched and for Tao and me, being watched was such a turn on too, so we went at it shamelessly and Tao was moaning and I was hearing Jongdae controlling his breathing every time Tao was moaning louder. I heard him groan only once, when I told Tao that he was such a good boy for taking me all and deep like that. He left right after we came and never talked about it or made any allusions to that moment. Well, not any before that time when he saw us leave the bathroom.”

 

Chanyeol stayed silent for a moment, not knowing how to handle this new piece of information. “So if I follow your logic, he likes dominance? AND voyeurism?”

 

“Yep, something like that.”

 

“But, is it like him on top or him on bottom? Or him watching or him being watched?”

 

“That’s your job to find out, man! I think I already helped you a lot here!”

 

“Yeah, right. Thanks, hyung.”

 

Chanyeol did not know if he was ready to know that. He had been mixed with Jongdae a lot recently and he did not know how to deal with this newfound hidden part of his friend’s personality. That night, for once in a long time, Chanyeol dreamt of Jongdae. He really had to do something about those disturbing dreams.

 

He is in the living room, watching TV. He zaps through the channels but none of them are interesting. He’s about to turn the system off when Jongdae enters the room and goes straight over to him to straddle his lap. The small singer inhales the skin of his neck and hums contentedly. Chanyeol does not understand what is happening. He wants to ask, but Jongdae silences him before he could let out any sound. His fingers are light on Chanyeol’s lips and with his face still on his neck he shushes him lightly. Chanyeol feels Jongdae’s smile on him more than he sees it, but when Jongdae palms his cheeks to look in his eyes, he wishes he could see it everyday, every hour, every minute. Jongdae brings his face closer to Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol can see his gaze go down oh his lips before the other closes his eyes and takes his bottom lip between his. The kiss is both chaste and hungry. Chanyeol puts his hands on Jongdae’s backside and hips and slowly bring them up, lifting the other’s shirt in the same motion. They part to throw the shirt away, and Chanyeol finally talks. “Bedroom?” His voice is hoarse. “Let them see, Chanyeol-ssi. Let them hear and let them admire what true good sex looks like.” Jongdae wants it. And Chanyeol wants it too. Soon enough, Chanyeol finds himself laying on his back, Jongdae riding him. Jongdae knows what he’s doing and Chanyeol can only admire the way his hips roll on his and how the muscles of his thighs contract when he bounces up and down. It’s only when Jongdae talks again, bringing him back to Earth, that Chanyeol notices that the whole dorm is at the doorstep, looking at them attentively. Jongdae’s tone is authoritative yet imploring. “Now make me come, Giant. Thrust into me like you never did before. Hit it. Yes! There again, Giant!” Chanyeol loses it and soon they are both coming with moans muffled into each others' necks and Chanyeol groping at Jongdae’s ass. When he opens his eyes, Chanyeol notices that their viewers are gone. And so is his dream.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes snapped open. He was surprised by the sudden halt of his dream and took a few second to register where he was. His bed, his room, his dorm. Everything was okay. Well, almost everything: it seemed like he still had those dreams and they wouldn’t let him live in peace. He sighed. He heard Baekhyun toss in his bunk. And what if…?

 

“Baek?” Maybe if he talked about it with someone…

 

“Hm?”

 

“I just dreamt of Jongdae.” What the hell was he doing!?

 

There was a moment of silence before Baekhyun answered.

 

“What do you mean ‘dreamt of Jongdae?’”

 

“Well, I was there, casually watching TV and the minute after we were there fucking on the couch.” Chanyeol omitted as much details as possible, embarrassed by what his brain imagined in his place.

 

“Was he good at least?” Baekhyun’s face appeared beside his bunk. Chanyeol kindly threw a pillow at his face, which missed his target and landed on the floor a few feet away.

 

“Better than you, at least.”

 

“Hey! How would you know that!? Besides, I’m sure he was controlling you like a puppet and you obeyed like a stray pup.” Baekhyun couldn’t know how awfully true his statement was.

 

“Pff, in YOUR dreams! I bet you’d enjoy watching Jongdae surrender to me.”

 

“Keep your fantasies for yourself, pup!”

 

“With pleasure, Master Byun.” They quarrelled like kids. ”Oh, that reminds me.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I talked with Kris yesterday.” Better tell him everything, while he was at it. Maybe Baekhyun could really help him in the end.

 

“Wait, what is Kris doing in your Jongdae fantasises?” Baekhyun was not sure where this conversation was going. “Give me a second, I’m coming down,” he added, and effectively crawled down to Chanyeol’s bed to have a more serious talk. Chanyeol thought they looked like teenage girls talking about their first crushes. In a way, it was exactly that.

 

Chanyeol repeated the conversation he had with Kris.

 

“So you’re telling me Jongdae is a voyeur and power fetishist and we didn’t even know?!“

 

“I wouldn’t exactly put it like that, but yeah, the main point is there.”

 

“Woah, this is so twisted. You are in love with a voyeur who would actually get off seeing you fuck someone else, but who would also enjoy to abuse of his influence on you.”

 

“I don’t think it’s as extreme as you picture it to be. Maybe he was just horny. We all are, after all. And I’m not in love!!”

 

“You are!”

 

“I’m not!

 

“What is it, then?”

 

“It’s just a crush!” Chanyeol quickly slapped his hand on his mouth, his eyes round. He talked by instinct and said too much. Baekhyun did really have ways to make him admit things he wouldn’t even admit to himself. After hearing that, Baekhyun caught Chanyeol in a headlock, speaking while he rubbed his fist against Chanyeol’s scalp.

 

“You really are the cutest little shit out there! Thinking it’s only a little crush when it occupies every corner of your head! Moouuu~~ So precious! You are lucky Baekie is going to help you get what you want,” Baekhyun squealed excitedly, his Chenyeol feels splashing all over the place.

 

“Ouch! Baek, stop it! Let go! It burns!” Chanyeol tried to escape Baekhyun’s deadly fist on his scalp, but only managed to get more rubbing.

 

They ended up fighting on the bed, and minutes after, breathing heavily with laughter, they managed to calm down. Baekhyun fanboyed once again over the whole situation. He was sure Chanyeol would not take the risk to make a move on Jongdae if someone [read Baekhyun] did not push him a little. And of course it would surely not be Jongdae who would take the lead in the affair, because he was still ignoring the scale of Chanyeol’s feelings towards him [his thighs!] Wait. It could be Jongdae if someone [Baekhyun again] made him realise that there were some good points about Chanyeol and something interesting to do with that dorky giant.

 

Baekhyun took a minute to visualise a plan. There were still aspects to ameliorate, but the idea was there.

 

 

“Don’t worry, I know what we have to do to get you in his tight pants. Or him in yours if you prefer. Believe me, it won’t fail.”

 

“In his…? We?!”

 

Somehow, Baekhyun’s statement didn’t reassure Chanyeol at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of it in the comments!  
> Love~


	3. Stains and Fruits Compote

Stains and Fruits Compote

 

That same afternoon, the group was performing for a festival. The Beagle Line was occupying the back seat of the van that took them there, because it’s the best place for long car trips. Sitting in the middle, Jongdae was carelessly listening to his IPod while drumming the beat of it with his fingers on the hand he was holding. Chanyeol’s.

 

Seeing that, Baekhyun kept sending teasing looks to Chanyeol, who only rolled his eyes.

 

Little did Baekhyun know, Jongdae did not miss any of his looks and already had a good idea of Chanyeol’s crush on him. With all the time they spent together for the last weeks, the thing had more or less become hard to ignore. Not that he would complain, though, because Jongdae needed attention and Chanyeol gladly provided him some with those big hands of his. It was too soon to say that Jongdae reciprocated Chanyeol’s crush, but in a way, he was almost sure he could not resist if something had to happen one day.

 

Jongdae had also known of the list his two friends were testing on him. He had understood after he noticed Chanyeol kept trying new ways to touch his thighs and when he came back from China a few days ago, he noticed that Baekhyun was now complotting with the other. He did not know what exactly was on that list, but he didn’t mind, as he was ready to endure anything they would want to try. That was part of the game and Jongdae did like games [and Chanyeol’s hands on him. Not that he would admit it out loud]. The “tests” could come at any moment and Jongdae thought it was kind of fun waiting for it.

 

His leg jerked by itself when someone squeezed the ticklish part of his knee. He automatically let go of everything he was holding and started thrashing in order to get rid of the attack. The members sitting in front sent them judging glares because of the movement, but after infernal seconds, Chanyeol finally stopped.

 

#15: Tickle them. Chanyeol did not resist. The opportunity was too great he had to do it. He pressed his fingertips near Jongdae’s knee. He felt the whole leg tense up and start thrashing under his hand. A few more seconds and Jondgae was now hitting him in the arm to punish him.

 

“Sorry, sorry! I won’t do it again!” He surrendered and Baekhyun was almost dead of laughter on his side of the seat.

 

The van finally managed to take them safely to their destination. They were a few hours early for rehearsals and as time passed, hunger started to torment the band. The staff treated them with some random food.

 

Chanyeol was eating at a round table with Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo and Jongdae. Once again, the occasion was too good. He took off his shoes and put his feet on the side of Jongdae’s thighs. Jongdae was taken by surprise and the bite he was going to take fell on him, staining his pants.

 

“Ah, shit!” Jongdae swore and quickly grabbed a napkin to clean it.

 

“Oh my God, sorry!! Let me clean it for you!” Chanyeol was quick to react and stole the napkin from Jongdae’s hands. The intention was good, but the stain was awkwardly close to Jongdae’s crotch and the whole table stopped moving in order to look at the scene with incredulous looks on their faces. Jongdae himself could not do anything else than to look at the rapper, kneeling in front of him and vigorously rubbing a paper napkin on his leg. And obviously the stain was not going to disappear.

 

“I’m sorry, Jongdae. It won’t disappear. I’ll clean your pants when we get home, okay?” Chanyeol was just a little bit sorry.

 

“It’s okay, Yeol. You don’t have to do it. But thanks for the offer.” Jongdae was still feeling uneasy for seeing Chanyeol so close to him, so he said what he believed would make Chanyeol return to his seat. And it did it.

 

Chanyeol returned to his place and took out his phone. In the background of their lunch area, he could see Baekhyun laughing at him, sending him thumbs up while trying not to let any sound out of his mouth. #10: pat them with foot.  #37: make a stain and clean it. Two for the price of one. That was unexpected!

 

Jongdae was ready to let Chanyeol touch his legs, but after what just happened, he wondered if it was not better to stop it all before other embarrassing situations occur. He was not the type of person to get embarrassed easily, but what just occurred was probably the moment Jongdae most wanted to hide in a hole.

 

 

 

Hours flew after lunch and it was now time to get ready to perform. Chanyeol watched as Jongdae borrowed a pant from their stylist and changed. From large grey dress pants to tight black jeans, the difference was noticeable and Chanyeol still did not know if he preferred to guess the shape of the other’s legs or see them directly. What was sure was that he liked to touch anyways.

 

Jongdae felt Chanyeol’s eyes on him. The feeling has been recurrent for the last few days and he still could not pinpoint if it was pleasant or not. He felt like a stripper: attracting lustful gazes of attractive unattainable people. But it was Chanyeol and Chanyeol was more than in his reach, maybe a little too much. He pushed the thought aside and tried to act normally, so he sat beside his favourite stalker and tried to engage a casual chat.

 

Chanyeol acknowledged his presence by slightly turning towards him and, of course, patting his left thigh. It was almost automatic, like it was a natural position for him and Jongdae felt like he could easily get used to it too.

 

“Hey! What are you doing?” Jongdae tried to sound relaxed. He was not.

 

“Oh hey! Updating my 101 ways to touch your thighs list. Want to have a look?” So there really was list, after all. Chanyeol did not even seem to be ashamed of it.

 

“Um, no. Aren’t the results better if the subject isn’t aware of what is waiting for him?” Not knowing was a part of the game. Images of their lunch flashed in his mind. Was that a good result?

 

“Yeah, you’re right!” Chanyeol agreed, slapping the leg under his hand in the process, being the reaction king he is.

 

Baekhyun popped in at that exact time.

 

“What did I miss?”

 

“Nothing. Just Chanyeol trying to drag me into the deep secrets of his list.” Jongdae answered in a flat tone.

 

“Idiot!” Baekhyun hit Chanyeol’s head. “I told you to keep it for you! How do you want to surprise him if you expose all our plans?!”

 

Chanyeol scratched the back of his head mumbling a faint “sorry”.

 

“Aww, don’t be like that!” Baekhyun squished Chanyeol’s face in his hands and turned it so it faces Jongdae and exclaimed “Isn’t he overly cute when he pouts like that!?” Then to Chanyeol “It’s okay! Luckily, I came in on time! Just don’t do it again.”

 

And with that, he left. Jongdae took a breath. This kid was worst than a battery! And yes, Chanyeol was definitely more than cute.

 

 

 

When they came back home late that night, the usual war for the shower occupied most of the members. However, Chanyeol and Jongdae did not take part in it. While everyone was running one way or another, they sat on the couch, watching TV. They were positioned exactly like in one of Chanyeol’s dreams, except this time Baekhyun would not be firing them with modified nerf gun bullets and stabbing them with plastic knives.

 

His fingers playing with Chanyeol’s hair, Jongdae was not really paying attention to the screen in front of him. Instead, his thoughts were roaming again. What was going on? Chanyeol did have a crush on him. He was letting him touch his thighs whenever he wanted, even if it meant being in ridiculous situation. He did enjoy the contact of this big manly hand on his leg and he would sometimes imagine more primitive things that this hand could do to him. Did that mean that he too had a crush? And was Chanyeol’s crush a real crush or was it just a game, a temporary fantasy of his? That was too much for his tired brain. He sighed.

 

Jongdae didn’t notice that Chanyeol had fallen asleep on his lap before the latter shifted in his sleep and made himself more comfortable on his “pillow.” Surprised but not really, Jongdae lowered his gaze and with his hand, brushed the other’s bangs out of his face so he could look properly at the sleeping boy. Why was he panicking exactly? It was not new to him that he liked boys and Chanyeol was definitely a handsome one. Not only was he handsome but also kind, fun, and bright. Jongdae then decided that he would not torment himself anymore and go with the flow.

 

Exiting the bathroom, Baekhun saw the whole scene and wondered if he really had his role to play in the story. Jongdae really did not have any problem in appreciating Chanyeol, and Chanyeol did not have any problem in making his place in Jongdae’s mind. Baekhun first thought he would have to play Cupid for his friends, but obviously, seeing the look on Jongdae’s face, that would not be necessary. That did not mean that he could not tease them a little, though.

 

“Seems like loverboy #1 is asleep.”

 

“Yeah. Who’s #2?”

 

“You.”

 

“Oh.” Jongdae did not even try to deny anything.

 

“So, what will you do?”

 

“Do for what?”

 

“Confess”

 

“Confess?! What are we, kindergarteners?” What a childish way to fall in love.

 

 Fall in love?

 

“Woah, slowly there! Just kidding!” There was a silence before he continues. “You should do it, though. He won’t notice otherwise. You know how he is…”

 

“…” Yes, Jongdae knew exactly how Chanyeol was.

 

“Do you want me to help you?” He couldn’t tell if Baekhyun was serious or not.

 

“I think you already made enough with that list, Baek. But thanks anyways.”

 

Baekhyun’s intervention made him realise that even if Chanyeol had stupid ideas, he was still rather serious with his feelings if he had convinced Baekhyun to “help” him or at least more serious than he let shown.

 

Now, he really needed a shower.

 

“Yeol...” Jongdae shook his soulder. The latter did not move an inch. “Yeol, it’s your turn for the shower.” Chanyeol breathed heavily and hummed like someone who begins to awake but who doesn’t want to. “Yeol, if you don’t move your lanky self in 10 seconds I swear I will get up and leave whether you’re still on my lap or not.”

 

“Hmmmmmmmm. Gimme a minuuuteee.”

 

“Nope. Now that’s 20 seconds.”

 

Jongdae put himself to his feet. It was a little harder than usual due to the head resting on his legs. Once he managed to make a step, his other leg was blocked by a clingy Chanyeol, wrapping around it like a koala.

 

“Pillooow nooo...” Half of Chanyeol’s body was still on the couch; the other was maintaining itself in the air by holding Jongdae’s thigh. He looked up and smiled weakly to Jongdae with sleepy almost unopened eyes. But Jongdae did really want to shower now. So he just walked away.

 

He carried Chanyeol for almost 10 meters before the other abandoned and let go of his leg. Too much effort. #3: watch a movie and rest head on them. #11: hug them like a child.

 

 

 

The following week have seen the dorm invaded by projectiles again. This time however, they were not bullets of hatred but of experiment. To everyone’s misfortune, Baekhyun brought back his nerf guns and gave one to Chanyeol too. The mission: see who can hit Jongdae’s thighs the more often. It was 35-46 for Chanyeol by Wednesday night. Baekhyun forfeited. #8: shoot nerf guns at them.

 

Jongdae should have been relieved that Chanyeol did not fondle his thighs anymore. He was a little. But when they stopped their nerf competition, they creatively tried to shoot him everything that could be shot. He received paper planes, Frisbees, popcorn, grapes, pencils, erasers, dice, little rocks and even water balloons. He could not make a single step without being targeted. When he was going to sleep, he could still feel the impact of it on his skin. Not that the hits were painful, but the feeling was so constant that he could not forget it. He started losing his patience. In a way, he was missing Chanyeol’s hands.

 

He snapped when he walked on a grape for the umpteenth time.

 

“BYUN BAEKHYUN! PARK CHANYEOL! GET YOUR ASSES HERE RIGHT NOW!” His voice was high with rage.

 

“What is it, hyung?” Chanyeol asked in his most innocent voice.

 

“THIS!” Jongdae points at the little spot of smashed fruit on the floor. “This is what’s wrong. Don’t you think that you threw enough stuff at me already?”

 

“Sorry, hyung. We thought you didn’t mind…” Chanyeol’s voice is now pitiful.

 

“No, Yeol, I don’t mind. But it’s been a week for Christ’s sake, a week of non-stop shooting. Once in a while is fun, but a week!…YOU should understand how it feels! The others are suffering from it too! This morning, Kris walked on a rock! He was furious!”

 

“We’re sorry, hyung. We won’t do it again. Right, Baek?” Baekhyun only nodded.

 

“Good.”

 

“Should I do something to be forgiven? How about I give you a massage? You must be tensed after this infernal week.” Jongdae couldn’t tell if he was joking. He seemed to be sincere, though.

 

Beside Chanyeol, Baekhyun was subtly sending him signals to accept the impromptu offer. Jongdae sighed. He wanted it.

 

“Fine.” He tried to keep his grumpy face. “But only my legs. They’re all sore from all the dancing.”

 

Chanyeol beamed and quickly grabbed Jongdae’s hand, heading to a room. Jongdae sent a final look to Baekhyun. He was containing his laughter, a thumb up. That little…

 

Chanyeol eagerly closed the door and released Jongdae’s hand.

 

“Now, take off your pants and socks.” His tone was demanding.

 

Jongdae complied [not without a little hesitation] and laid on his bed. Then, Chanyeol sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed and took one of Jongdae’s feet to massage it with his thumbs. Jongdae had to contain a moan of delight : he did not remember the last time he received a feet massage and it felt too good to be true. Not because it was Chanyeol giving it. Well, that might have been a tiny part of it, but really, he really should get one more often.

 

Chanyeol’s fingers were warm against his skin and it made Jongdae a little dizzy. The skin was not slipping easily, but Chanyeol somehow managed to undo the tensions in small zones instead of rubbing a large surface. They chatted a little while Chanyeol was working. Jongdae plopped himself on his elbows and watched him. He was looking intently at Jongdae’s feet and sometimes at his face and not once did he glance towards the other’s underwear, which Jngdae would have preferred to keep hidden for the day. He had to remember to buy new ones soon…

 

Once done with the feet, Chanyeol moved up to the ankle and shin, but because there are not many muscles to soothe, he was soon reaching the thigh. Jongdae did not miss the slight sly smile that almost spread on Chanyeol’s lips. His thigh, of course. Jongdae did not mind in fact, because now that he had already massaged half of his leg, Chanyeol’s hands were boiling hot. Never in his life Jongdae would have guessed he would meet someone with hands like his: bigger than most and calloused on the fingertips from playing guitar but quite pleasant to touch, and also agile and reassuring. That was it. He was perving again. Disappointed by his own thoughts, he let himself fall on his back and rested his head on his crossed arms behind it and closed his eyes.

 

 

They were silent for a bit. Jongdae almost jumped when Chanyeol talked again.

 

“Can you roll on your stomach?” He speaks in a whisper, unusually quietly.

 

Jongdae complies. He couldn’t resist that voice. The movement is almost too much. He was starting to feel relaxed. He buried his face in his pillow and Chanyeol resumed his work on his calf.

 

“You know,” Chanyeol speaks after a few seconds.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Your thighs are nice, but your calves are too.” Chanyeol’s tone is serious, yet amused.

 

Jongdae laughed and plopped himself oh his elbows again to look at Chanyeol over his shoulder.

 

“You really are one-track minded, aren’t you?” He teased.

 

“Hey” Chanyeol pinched the back of his thigh. “It was a compliment, you ungrateful punk!”

 

“Ouch! I know, I know! Sorry!” Jongdae tried to trash in order to escape the other pinches directed at his thighs but Chanyeol was holding him to prevent it.

 

“Yeah, you better be sorry! I use my precious time to massage your freaking hot legs and you call me simple minded! What kind of friendship is that?!”

 

“Ahaha! Sorry, sorry! Stop it!” The pinches did not really hurt. Just a mix of tickling, hurting and surprising. And was that another compliment?

 

Chanyeol finally stopped and finished his massage. By the end of the session, Jongdae was wondering how he would end up if Chanyeol did massage his back and shoulders too, but he preferred not to think about it too much, just in case he let out a moan or something.

 

Chanyeol got up to his feet from Jongdae’s calves where he was sitting and helped the other up. Jongdae’s legs were so light it was scary. That massage was effective.

 

“So, how do you feel?” Chanyeol asked. He seemed uncertain of what to do or say.

 

“Hm, good. Thanks, Yeol.” Jongdae looked up to Chanyeol rubbing his eye with his close fist, just like a [really cute] kid [or Kai] would do and smiled. Chanyeol smiled back and ruffled his hair. Then, Jongdae put his pants back on and they left the room. #20: massage them. #5: pinch them.

 

Baekhyun was obviously waiting for them in the living room. He had this perverse smile on his face and when he saw them pass the bedroom door, his smirk enlarged considerably. He was about to comment the view he had, Jongdae tiredly rubbing his eyes and Chanyeol smiling proudly behind him, but Jongdae cut him before he totally opened his mouth.

 

“Shut up, Baek.” And he quickly disappeared in the kitchen.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other.

 

“Shut up, Baek” Chanyeol said, and he reached his room, Baekhyun following him, whining.

 

“But I didn’t even say anything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of it in the comment section!  
> Love~


	4. Moments in the Bathroom

Moments in the Bathroom

 

 

 

 

His pillow engulfed his face and he let out a desperate groan. He heard Baekhyun close the door behind them and chuckle.

 

“Was it that bad?” the latter asked teasingly.

 

“Worse than you think.” Chanyeol’s voice was barely audible, muffled by his pillow.

 

“Awww. Come on, it can’t be that bad! Did you compliment him and made subtle allusions as I told you to?”

 

“Yes… no…”

 

“… Details, details!!”

 

Chanyeol groaned again and rolled on his side.

 

“I complimented him on his thighs and calves. But then he called me one-track minded and I pinched him to punish him. I couldn’t bring myself to make any allusions. I was too intimidated.”

 

“You? Intimidated? Why? It’s not like you to be.” Baekhyun could not believe what he was hearing.

 

“He was in his underwear and looking at me. What could I do except control myself and massage the best I could? Oh! Baek~~ it was so haaaaard!”

 

“YOU were hard!” Baekhyun joked and Chanyeol sent him a murderous glare. “Seriously, I think you did a good job. Have you seen his face? He was dazed. I believe you should kiss him next time.”

 

“WHAT? No, I... He doesn’t think of me like that anyways. I’m just a stupid tall giant trying to make friends after all.”

 

Baekhyun rubbed his face in exasperation and sat beside his anxious friend. He took his face in his hands and talked like a mother to his son.

 

“Yeol. He wants it. Who else would have let you give them a leg massage? Tao? No, wrong example, he would have… he’s such a princess… Jongin? Sehun? Kyungsoo? Or Kris? Think about it, Yeol. Nobody else would have. Isn’t it strange? Let’s try something. Tomorrow, you’ll try to accomplish the stupidest, weirdest point on the list. If he complies, then you have a chance. If not, then we stop it all.”

 

He knew which point Baekhyun was referring to. He didn’t really believe he would try it someday, but it seemed that the moment was right. Chanyeol took a minute to think about the idea. Then, slowly, he nodded.

 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

The following morning, Chanyeol woke up early. He usually slept in, but the thought of what he would have to do today kept him awake late the previous night and woke him up abusively early. Stupid Baekhyun and his brilliant ideas.

 

Scratching his head and yawning, he reached the kitchen where Joonmyun and Kyungsoo were drinking their morning coffee at the counter, quietly enjoying the calm before the storm.

 

“Good morning, Chanyeol. It’s rare to see you this early. Did you sleep well?” Joonmyun greeted.

 

“Hm, yeah. Good morning, hyung. Good morning, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol did not want to worry them with his stories, so he answered the minimum.

 

The three of them had breakfast, chatting over the counter about their upcoming activities as a group. Once his stomach was full and his body awoken by the caffeine, Chanyeol bid them goodbye in order to get ready for the day. The members were slowly getting up. On his way to the bathroom, he crossed path with a sleepwalking Jongin, rubbing his practically closed eyes.

 

Chanyeol brushed his teeth, washed his face. He was halfway through shaving when Jongdae entered the bathroom to pee. The pleasure of living with 11 other persons: share the bathroom in the morning. And at night. And almost all the time, in fact.

 

“’Morning, Yeol.” Jongdae was not fully out of his bed yet.

 

“Good morning, hyung.”

 

Chanyeol heard the toilet flush and then Jongdae was elbowing him so he could reach the faucet to wash his hands. Chanyeol looked at him from the corner of his eye and gulped. Jongdae was wearing his old glasses, the ones from another time he wore only in the morning when he was not awake enough to put on his lenses. His unmatched old clothes as pyjamas, he had the perfect look of a not-ready-to-process-requests boy.

 

Chanyeol had to ask it, but he was suddenly anxious again. No! It was not true that he was going to be shy with his friends! He tightly grabbed his razor and tried to control his voice.

 

“Jongdae.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You know my list…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“There’s a point I would like to try.”

 

“Aaaand?” Jongdae was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow, drying his hands on a towel. The glasses were not helping Chanyeol to focus on what he wanted to say.

 

“Well, I need your… cooperation for it?”

 

“Yeah, what is it?”

 

“I want to…… shave one of your thighs”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Shave one of your thighs. To, you know, feel it with and without hair and, well, yeah, that’s it.” Chanyeol never felt as ridiculous as right now, with his face half covered in shaving cream, asking to shave another guy.

 

A tensed silence reigned for awfully long seconds. They were looking at each other almost without blinking. Chanyeol could see the wheels turn in Jongdae’s head, weighting the pros and cons.

 

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

 

“Really!!?” Chanyeol’s face lit up.

 

“But only if you shave one too.” Jongdae was malicious once the sleep was shaken from his system. And Chanyeol could definitely not refuse this small sacrifice so close of his goal.

 

“It’s a deal then.” They shook hands. “Just let me finish shaving my face and we’ll get done with this.”

 

Jongdae only nodded and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Chanyeol could see Jongdae looking at him through the mirror. He never felt so exposed. He quickly finished his business and then turned to the other, still seated on the bathtub.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Whenever you are.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed the shaving cream and then tried to pick up Jongdae’s razor [he could have used his, but it’s so unhygienic] through the bunch occupying an almost complete drawer of the bathroom.

 

“Hm, which one is yours?” The worst was that he knew it. Only, the ‘moment’ was emptying his head.

 

“The green and grey one.” Jongdae was clearly amused by the situation. [Not for a long time, though.]

 

Chanyeol finally put a hand on his tool and sat beside Jongdae on the bathtub, both of them sending their feet into it. Then, the older put one leg of his pyjamas up to his hip so the cream wouldn’t stain it and looked expectantly at the giant.

 

“Do you… would you prefer to do it?” Chanyeol asked, showing the tools in his hands.

 

“You want to touch, right? Go ahead.” Jongdae sounded so confident. Exactly what Chanyeol was not. [What Chanyeol did not know was that Jongdae was as tensed as him. The thought of the hands rubbing his skin…]

 

Chanyeol took a breath and started his work. He spread the cream, taking his time to feel the skin under his fingers. Then he shaved the thigh. There again he took his time, first because it was his first time doing it and he didn’t want to do it wrong or accidentally cut Jongdae. Second because he could hear and almost feel Jongdae’s breath beside him and he was once again feeling intimidated.

 

The atmosphere was loaded with a deafening silence. Not a tensed one. Was there something to say in those moments anyways?

 

Once done, Jongdae rinsed is leg and showed the result to the other. Standing in the middle of the bathtub, his pyjamas pulled up, he was laughing wholeheartedly at what he was seeing. One thigh was white due to his inexistent exposure to the sun. The other was dark, the hair covering it preventing to see the whiteness of the skin under it. Chanyeol had to admit that the sight was quite uncommon and he burst out laughing too. They must have sounded like madmen escaped from an asylum, but happily; no one came to check on them. How could they have explained what they were doing anyways?

 

“Now, your turn,” Jongdae managed to say once he calmed down a little.

 

Chanyeol took off his pyjama pants, which were too long to be pulled up like Jongdae’s, leaving him in his boxers. He was about to grab the cream when Jongdae snatched it before him.

 

“No, I’ll do it. Wouldn’t want you to do all the job, wouldn’t we?” Now relaxed by the previous fit of laughter, Jongdae was back to his normal confident and cocky self. He also wanted to try it too, to maybe have a chance to understand why Chanyeol was so obsessed with [his] thighs.

 

It was a strange feeling, Chanyeol decided, to have someone shave your body for you. Now, his upper leg was as white as Jongdae’s and both of them couldn’t resist laughing and joking again. The whole situation was the weirdest ever and still, the memory would surely count as one of their best [weirdest] moments together. It’s not everyday that you experiment things like that.

 

“Let’s touch that!” Chanyeol exclaimed, moving his fingers in front of him like a creeper. Jongdae pushed his face with an exasperated expression, but smiled nonetheless, because it was just impossible to stay stoic before this overly cute giant.

 

“Woah!” Chanyeol almost screamed after he put his hand on Jongdae’s thigh. It was exactly like the first time at the park, except this time, he was directly touching the skin. And it was soft. “It’s so soft without hair,” he cleverly said. Jongdae laughed.

 

“Of course it is, genius! Why do you think girls do it all the time?!”

 

“Oh yeah, right! You’ve got a point.” Neither of their logic was making sense. But they were not quite qualified to notice it.

 

“Woah that’s… more manly…” was Chanyeol’s comment when he touched the other thigh.

 

“You don’t say! My turn!” Jongdae then pushed Chanyeol’s hands away and touched the other’s legs. He touched for a moment and looked up at the other.

 

“You know… I still don’t understand why you’re obsessed with my thighs.” His tone is pensive.

 

Chanyeol took a moment to think of an answer. “I’m not sure I understand it either. It’s just… I don’t know! The sight makes me want to do strange things that I can’t get out of my head.” That was it, he was crazy. Couldn’t he keep his mouth shut for once!?

 

“What kind of… things?” Jongdae’s voice was now barely louder than a whisper. No one broke the eye contact.

 

“Things… with your body…” Chanyeol’s insides squeezed and his heart threw himself in his throat.”… and mine.” The secret was out.

 

Jongdae stayed silent but did not break the eye contact. Chanyeol did. His gaze slid down to Jongdae’s thin lips and went back up to his eyes. Without their consent, their faces kept slowly getting closer. Their noses were about to brush against each other and Chanyeol had almost closed his eyes when someone yelled behind them.

 

“WHAT ON EARTH IS TAKING YOU SO LONG IN THERE!!?” They quickly straighten up and snapped their head towards the intruder at the doorstep.

 

Byun. Fucking. Baekhyun.

 

He had this mischievous grin that made Chanyeol want to punch him straight in the face. Chanyeol groaned. Of course it was Baekhyun. Who else, really?! He totally knew what was going on here and being the good friend he was, he entered at the most appropriate moment.

 

As Chanyeol groaned, Jongdae replied to Baekhyun’s yell. “Nothing important. We were testing new things for the list and were about to leave, right, Yeol? You can have the bathroom now.” The both got out of the bathtub and Chanyeol grabbed his pants before following Jongdae out of the bathroom, not without sending a last murderous glare at Baekhyun while he was at it. Baekhyun only smiled back at him. That fucker.

 

#42: Shave one and touch both. #55: Apply cream.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“I think I’m just going to throw myself at Yixing and suck him off whether he wants it or not. His tanktop today was so hot I had to refrain myself from licking his collarbones…  And you should do the same with Jongdae. Throwing yourself at him, I mean. He let you shave his thigh! Jesus, I still can’t believe it!”

 

They were lying in bed that same night and Baekhyun being the shameless whore he was couldn’t keep his opinions for himself. He had good intentions, but it made Chanyeol feel uneasy and a bit angry.

 

“Well, I would have if you hadn’t barged in the bathroom like an hurricane!!”

 

“Oooh, don’t be like that! You’ll have plenty of other occasions to try again, Casanova. He’s as much into you as you are into him anyways. The rest will be a piece of cake now that you can do whatever you want with him! …Shave his thigh!”

 

“That is if he ever wants to talk to me again. Now we’ll just be awkward and shit. Dammit Baek, you had to choose THAT moment!”

 

“I’m sorry okay! If I had known you would take it like that I would have waited for the both off you to suck each other’s mouth dry before coming in! I’ll try to create you some opportunities okay? Does that make you feel better?”

 

“Hm, yeah. Thanks, Baek.”

 

“Yeah, thank me! You better jump on the very next occasion I give you, because if you don’t you can be sure I won’t ever move a finger for you again! Understood?”

 

“Yes, my commander.”

 

 

~~~

 

 

It’s been a few days now since the shaving incident and neither Chanyeol nor Jongdae mentioned it again. They acted as if nothing had happened, but in fact, it had been turning in Chanyeol’s head ever since. At any moment of the day, and even once in a new dream he had, he was seeing the look playing on Jongdae’s face at the time; so timid and yet so expectant. For the umpteenth time, Chanyeol groaned and ruffled his hair with a raging hand.

 

He was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water with hope that the liquid would clarify his mind. Not that it really worked. Now he just wanted to drown into it.

 

He decided to go back to hiding in his room. The technique had more or less worked since he was able to distract himself with lame cell phone games or playing guitar. He had decided to watch a movie on his laptop, or porn, if his mind didn’t calm down, but he first had to stop by Yixing’s room to ask if he finally found the tabs they were looking for a few days ago.

 

Chanyeol never reached Yixing’s, though. As he turned the corner, he almost bumped into Jongdae who seemed unfocused and in a hurry. It was a rare occurrence to find him in such a state.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Hm, yeah. Let me go now, I have to… go, yeah, go.” Jongdae’s tone was as erratic as his body language and his eyes didn’t seem to be able to stay fixed on one precise point. Looking at Chanyeol’s face also seemed to be impossible.

 

Jongdae tried to flee, but Chanyeol grabbed him by his forearm and led him to his room. Minseok was out on a date with Luhan, meaning Jongdae had the room for himself so they had less chances to be disturbed.

 

Both of them were standing in the free space of the room, looking at each other. Jongdae snapped first.

 

“Can you leave now? I would like to be alone for a moment” Jongdae was still fidgeting.

 

“Why, all of a sudden?” Chanyeol took a moment to really look at Jongdae. He was…. sweating? And shifting weight on his legs every half second and seemed extremely uncomfortable in his body. It clicked. “You’re turned on!!”

 

“Yes. Now if you could please lea-” Jongdae started while pushing Chanyeol to the door.

 

“What did you see?” Jongdae sighed.

 

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol’s expetant look made him finish his sentence. “Blowing Yixing.”

 

“Baek? Wow… I never thought he would actually have the guts to do it!” Or maybe that was the opportunity he was talking about a few days ago.

 

“You knew…?”

 

“That Baek has been dreaming of Yixing’s hips rolling under him while he wildly rides the guy? Yeah, it’s been Baek’s fantasy for a while now.” Chanyeol stated as if he was talking about rainbows and butterflies. On the other hand, Chanyeol’s sentence had quite an effect on Jongdae who groaned and tightly clenched his fists.

 

Chanyeol noticed. And it clicked again. For an oblivious giant, he was remarkably perceptive today. Kris was right about the voyeurism, but it was not his dominance on Tao that had affected Jongdae at the time: it was his words.

 

“Dirty talk turns you on!”

 

A wave of panic appeared in Jongdae’s eyes and he desperately tried to kick Chanyeol out of his room again. But Chanyeol was not going to back off so easily, not when he had Jongdae right where he wanted him: in a room, alone, turned on.

 

He grabbed Jongdae’s wrists and looked at him in the eye.

 

“I’m not leaving. Let me help you.”

 

“No!!”

 

“Yes and I won’t leave before you cum with my fingers around your cock and your legs around my waist.” Jondgae growled. And Chanyeol grinned evilly.

 

Chanyeol reached the doorknob and locked the door. No way he was going to be interrupted again. At the sound, Jongdae gulped. There was no turning back.

 

 Click.


	5. It All Happened Because of Baekhyun’s Forwardness (and Also Because of Jongdae’s Thighs)

_It All Happened Because of Baekhyun’s Forwardness (and Also Because of Jongdae’s Thighs)_

 

 

His left hand was still holding Jongdae’s wrist. The other had stopped fighting when he had locked the door and was now standing still, avoiding looking directly at Chanyeol and hoping that what was going to follow would not have any bad repercussions. On the other hand, Chanyeol had waited for too long for this moment to happen so he just decided to throw away his usual anxiety and inhibitions and go with the flow of his desires.

 

He ran his hand up Jongdae’s arm until he reached his elbow and slightly pulled it to bring him closer. Surprised by the movement, Jongdae looked up at Chanyeol, but he did not resist the light attraction. He was still a little bit turned on and his breath, slightly deeper than usual, brushed on Chanyeol’s chin.

 

With his other hand, Chanyeol cupped Jongdae’s jaw and his long fingers, too big compared to what they were holding, ended hidden in the hair around Jongdae’s ear and nape. Jongdae shuddered. His eyes slowly closed as Chanyeol’s face came closer and closer.

 

Their lips touched and everything stilled. It took a second for them to register what was happening. They were kissing. Finally.

 

But Chanyeol wanted more. He used his hand on Jongdae’s jaw to press their faces together almost uncomfortably, but Jongdae didn’t seem to care since he grabbed the front of Chanyeol’s t-shirt and kissed back almost desperately. Chanyeol smiled and nibbled Jongdae’s bottom lip. Jongdae groaned and pressed his whole body against Chanyeol’s.

 

Their mouths danced with each other a fierce tango that left them breathless. Plump and thin clashed and the repercussions had them panting. As the time passed, their actions became sloppy, imprecise. With open mouthed kisses they exchanged groans and bites, just the same as hungry men. Surprisingly, Jongdae was the first to throw his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth. Startled, the taller let it explore and caress him, enjoying the desired attention before he reversed their roles to accomplish what his body now urging him to do.

 

Jongdae’s body was still pressed against his, grinding to maybe find a bit of the relief he needed after that heated kiss. Chanyeol decided that Jongdae was not in position to do so. Using his hip to guide the movement, he switched their positions so Jongdae would now be the one leaning against the door. He trapped him with his body, using his height to make Jongdae understand that he would not have the advantage today. Jongdae’s arms locked themselves around his neck: he would submit.

 

If Jongdae was turned on first, Chanyeol was now too. He could feel Jongdae’s erection through the fabric of their pants and he could not stay impassive before this. The more they kissed, the more his blood rushed right to the tip of his cock. The sound of their lips and saliva, barely covered by their breathings, was a big stimulation. Jongdae tried humping again, but Chanyeol’s position allowed him to still his movement with his own crotch: it was his turn. He moved so Jongdae’s leg was between his and grinded on his thigh. He missed a breath. His fingers were now unpleasantly hot, as if boiling from the inside. Chanyeol slipped them at the hem of Jongdae’s pants, right on his hipbones, but now that he had touched this sinful skin, nothing could prevent him from caressing it as he wanted.

 

Jongdae was growing impatient. He wanted Chanyeol to touch him. He pulled Chanyeol’s hair to break the kiss, making the other let out a light groan.

 

“Touch me.” His voice was light and shaky.

 

Chanyeol did not answer verbally, though he let his hands roam up Jongdae’s sides and back, using the tip of his finger and his nails to stimulate the skin. But it was not how Jongdae wanted to be touched so once again he tried to grind on Chanyeol, who bit his neck to show his approval. Chanyeol liked to bite. And he liked to see Jongdae in this state, with his gaze unfocussed and his breath short. Jongdae’s t-shirt was already lifted so he just pulled it off; leaving his chest exposed for more licks and bites.

 

He was sucking on Jongdae’s collarbone when his hands reached his ass. He fondled it and pressed their pelvises together to tease Jongdae a little more, but when the other pulled his hair from pleasure and need, Chanyeol snapped and grabbed the back of his thighs to lift him up and wrap his legs around his waist.

 

He dropped Jongdae on the bed, hovering him, Jongdae’s legs still wrapped around him. He rolled his hips to give the smaller man an idea of what was waiting for him. Jongdae whined.

 

“M-more.”

 

Chanyeol grinned viciously. He had stayed silent since the beginning, but he now believed the time was right to open his dirty mouth.

 

“More? Have you been a good boy to deserve more of my treats, Jongdae?” He hissed while leaving feather-like kisses under Jongdae’s ear.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Show me how then.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t need to repeat his words. Almost immediately, Jongdae pushed him back up until he could sit on Chanyeol’s lap, facing him. Then, he hurriedly got rid of Chanyeol’s shirt and attacked his jaw, neck, collarbones, nipples with his teeth and tongue, not without forgetting to roll his hips in the process.

 

“Hmm, you’re so good at this, babe. You feel even better than my wet dreams.”

 

Jongae smiled on his pectoral muscle. He trailed his tongue up until he reached his face.

 

“Your wet dreams?” He rolled his hips and scratched his nails on his shoulder blades.

 

“Many of them.” Kiss. “There was this one where you were a stripper,” Chanyeol reached down and unbuttoned Jongdae’s [tight] jeans. Then, he slipped his hands under it, groping his ass. “You were straddling me just like right now.” Another kiss. “And rolling your hips to the rhythm of the music and just when you were about to touch me, I woke up.”

 

“Hm, sounds frustrating.” Jongdae breathed in his ear.

 

“You have no idea.” Chanyeol then pushed him back on the bed. “There was also this one where you were riding me on the couch.” Chanyeol continues while pulling Jongdae’s pants off. “You were totally dominating me and using my cock to give yourself pleasure. People were watching but you kept moaning and ordering me to make you come like a needy cheap whore.”

 

Jongdae bucked his hips and breathed heavily. He did not say anything, but the look in his eyes told Chanyeol that he was doing just the right thing. While getting rid of his own pants, the taller went on.

 

“But you know which one is my favourite?” Chanyeol asked as he hovered Jongdae’s chest to leave a kiss trail down to the waistband of his boxers and even lower as he pulled the fabric to finally have access to his entire body. He bit Jongdae’s thigh and the other grabbed a fistful of his hair, groaning.

 

Smirking, Chanyeol looked up until he met Jongdae’s eyes. His face was flushed and it seemed like the only thing that was maintaining him in a light state of consciousness was the fistful of hair he was tightly holding in his small hand. Chanyeol licked the flesh he just bit before he answered his own question.

 

“My favourite was the one where you dirty-talked me to fuck your thighs.” Chanyeol had not finished his sentence, but Jongdae was already pulling his hair in a silent order to _just touch him already_.

 

With a deep laugh, Chanyeol bit his thigh again.

 

“Why such a hurry? Aren’t we having a good time?” He added and bit the other leg once, twice, always higher and higher, until Jongdae almost stopped breathing from anticipation. Chanyeol’s face was now awfully close to his dick but he still wasn’t doing anything to give him pleasure and it frustrated him to the highest point.

“Yeol!” It was unbearable.

 

“So needy~~” Chanyeol cooed between a bite and a lick. With his hands, he was caressing the leg he couldn’t tease with his mouth, coming extremely close but never touching. It had only been a few days since they had shaved their thighs. Under his fingers, the hair was prickly. Chanyeol felt a pang of pride invade in his guts when a flash of realisation hit him: it was all his doing, the weird feeling of shaven hair under his hand, Jongdae being needy and whining under him. He took a few seconds to back off and truly look at Jongdae sprawled on his own bed. The latter did not approve.

 

“Stop staring! It’s embarrassing. Come here.” He whined again.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Chanyeol’s mouth spoke before his brain finished emitting the thought. The unexpected compliment left Jongdae blushing. It was not in his habits to do so, but the situation was so uncommon, so new, and it was _Chanyeol_ telling him that. How else could he react? At least he stopped whining. Satisfied with Jongdae’s reaction, Chanyeol resumed licking and biting, but he was slowly growing tired of it. As a goodbye, he bit a trail up his inner-thigh and ended by sucking a beautiful purple mark, a hickey.

 

As they sloppily kissed again, Chanyeol decided that Jondgdae deserved to have a little fun too. He wrapped his hand around Jongdae’s cock, almost completely hiding it in his gigantic fist. Trapped like this, Jongdae could only appreciate the warmth and the friction he needed so much. He hid his face in Chanyeo’s neck and moaned in content.

 

“Do you know what I’ll do now, babe?” Chanyeol groaned. “I’ll fuck your thighs just like in my dream until I can’t stand it anymore. I want your flesh to squeeze my dick ‘till I see the stars dancing in front of my eyes.” Jongdae bucked in his hand.

 

And just like in his dream, Chanyeol positioned himself so he could slip his dick between Jongdae’s thighs and still be able to kiss the latter. Then he thrusted. He did not know his throat was able to let out such noises. It felt so good that he fell on his hands, trapping the small singer in a small space almost all occupied with his legs.

 

It was purely erotic to watch Chanyeol give himself pleasure with his body but Jongdae didn’t want to be the passive air doll in this sexual intercourse. He managed to grab one of Chanyeol’s hands without making him fall and brought the fingers to his mouth. Chanyeol watched with heavy lidded eyes as Jongdae tentatively licked the tip of his index. The rhythm of his hips became irregular for a moment. Taking that as a positive reaction, Jongdae then took the finger into his mouth to the first phalanx and sucked and twirled his tongue around it. Chanyeol thrusted his hips a little bit faster.

 

Jongdae now had two of his fingers in his mouth and Chanyeol started to feel his breath shorten. Pre-cum was starting to make his way out of him and he still hadn’t accomplished half of what he wanted to do so he gradually slowed his movements to breathe and gaze at Jongdae.

“I can’t imagine how many times I would have come if those fingers were my cock.” He said, his voice husky by pleasure. Jongdae only sucked harder. “There’s no need for lube now. You prepared the next step, didn’t you?”

 

Chanyeol then pushed Jongdae’s thighs apart so he could have access to the other’s entrance. He saw the little hole twitch in anticipation and smiled his bright and heart-warming smile. His middle finger easily slipped in, seen how wet it already was. The skin around it squeezed, fighting the intrusion. He waited, establishing an intense eye contact with Jongdae, and then slowly started moving back and forth.

 

“Since I know you like my fingers,” he spoke teasingly, “It would be rude not to fuck you with them, wouldn’t it?” And he did just that.

 

Thrusting in and out for a moment, he then slowly began to add a second finger. Jongdae’s hole was resisting the stretch, but the rest of his body was clearly enjoying it. Those fingers were feeling too good; the urge to come was driving him crazy bit-by-bit. He tried to reach for his neglected member, but Chanyeol was quick to swat his small paw away.

 

Chanyeol liked to bite. And once again he did just that. He used his fingers to search for this part of Jongdae’s body that would make him lose it, tentatively adding a third digit to make sure the smaller was stretched enough to hold in his dick. With his teeth, he teased the other’s length right under the tip, allowing his tongue to dance on it. Jongdae’s hips bucked and he grabbed his hair once again, moaning. As Chanyeol ate more and more of his length, Jongdae’s voice started to pitch higher and louder. Chanyeol always wondered if Jongdae was a screamer. He soon would have his answer.

 

He pulled his fingers out and asked “Do you have any…?” and Jongdae was already pointing under his bed before he even finished his sentence. Chanyeol shuffled under the bed before he found what he wanted. Then, he put on the condom and lubricated it generously. Without a word, he started pushing in. Chanyeol knew that Jongdae needed time to get used to him. He partly pushed inside and messily crashed their lips together to initiate a distracting make-out session, which combined with the return of Chanyeol’s hand on Jongdae’s shaft definitely blew his mind. Jongdae never noticed Chanyeol was completely in before the taller tentatively moved out and back in once. He gasped. And moaned.

 

Chanyeol repeated his action and obtained the same results: a gasp and a moan. It was the same for the third thrust and the fourth and so on until he had found a rhythm that allowed him to tease the small singer while bringing himself to his upcoming release. He spread Jongdae’s thighs as wide as he could to go deeper and hit the erogenous zone he still had to find.

 

He knew he found it when Jongdae not only groaned but screamed when he had trusted a little to the left side. There it was, Jongdae the Screamer. Now ecstatic because of his discovery, Chanyeol tried to keep the same angle, but it was hard now that Jongdae was clinging on him as he was. He had wrapped his legs around the rapper’s waist, trapping it and pulling it to help his movements with his feet. He had his arms around his neck, to pull and claw his hair and shoulder blades. The screams, barely muffled in his shoulder and neck. The scratches and pulls, all of it was turning to unbearable the heath in Chanyeol’s lower body. It was becoming hotter and hotter, sweat dripping down his back, their skin slapping. He fisted Jongdae’s cock and quickly pumped it. The small singer couldn’t stop screaming now and it was that last one that brought Chanyeol over the edge.

 

It almost surprised him when he came. It fell on him like a rock in the water: hard and instantly. He squeezed Jongdae’s thighs to hold on something stable while his mind was thousands miles away, leaving his finger marks in a bright red shade. Jongdae then came with the pressure of Chanyeol’s fist fitting so tightly around his length. He screamed his release, his legs trapping Chanyeol’s waist tighter than ever.

 

For a while, they both remained still, trying to catch their breaths. Once calmed down a little, Chanyeol pulled out and discarded the condom and crashed back down beside Jongdae, lazily wrapping his arm around his small muscled waist. He listened to their slowing breaths for a while before talking again.

 

“I still can’t believe what we just did.” Which was true. Chanyeol never _really_ thought he would fuck Jongdae as he did a few minutes ago.

 

“Hm, yeah. Me neither. It’s all Baekhuyn’s fault anyways.”

 

“It’s your thighs’ fault, you mean.”

 

“My thighs? I wasn’t turned on because of my own thighs, moron!”

 

“Yah! I know, that’s not what I meant. Just, if I hadn’t been perving _so much_ on your thighs in the first place, I would never have had the guts to, you know, jump on the occasion while you were in a ‘weak state.’”

 

“True. But Baek gave us the perfect opportunity though.”

 

“Yeah. I have to remember to thank him properly later.”

 

“Not the same way he was ‘chatting’ Yixing earlier I hope?”

 

“What, you’d be jealous?” Jongdae elbowed him in the stomach. “Ouch! But no, my mouth’s only for you.” He added.

 

“Really? You’re so cheesy.”

 

“I know, right!?” A light silence followed before Chanyeol dared to ask “does it mean we’re..,?”

 

“Hm, maybe. Let’s not think about that for now, okay? Now come and kiss me again.”

 

And Chanyeol did just that.

 

 

~~~

 

 

List without numbers (not complete, open to suggestions):

 

  * ~~Lick them~~
  * Slap them
  * ~~Bite them~~
  * ~~See how far they can go from each other~~
  * ~~See how they look pressed together~~
  * ~~Test how strong they can trap/squeeze~~
  * ~~Make hickeys on them~~
  * ~~Leave finger marks~~
  * Rub cock on them
  * ~~Fuck between them~~
  * Tie them
  * ~~Grind on them~~
  * Spill things on them and rub (with cock?)



 

 

~~~

 

**BONUS ENDING! [Because one last Baekyeol report is vital!]**

 

Baekhyun was waiting for him on his bed, reading an old shojo manga. As soon as Chanyeol stepped into the room, Baekhyun closed his book, smiled his I-know-what you-just-did-you-little-shit stupid smile and patted the free spot besides him for Chanyeol to sit and _talk_. This guy really had to mind his own business, but it was only legitimate that Chanyeol shared a part of his experience with him since his friend helped him quite a lot on this.

 

“So, how did it go?” Baekhyun asked, his excitation palpable.

 

“Pretty well, I guess. Thanks, man!” Chanyeol tried to stay calm despite being in a state of excitation as extreme as Baekhyun’s, if not worse.

 

“Don’t ‘thank man’ me, you little ingrate shit! I know it went perfectly well, I _heard it_! The. Whole. Dorm. Heard. It!!”

 

“Oh God. That’s it for the subtlety, hm? But Baek, it was so… He’s so… Dargh, I can’t say it out loud, it’s so embarrassing!” Chanyeol hid his face in his hands, but Baekhyun pulled them away.

 

“It can’t be more embarrassing than hearing the two of you for a whole hour! Now, speak.”

 

“Why don’t you tell me how it went with Yixing while I mentally prepare to tell you my own story?” Chanyeol tried to change the subject. Clearly, Baekhyun was surprised by the sudden change of direction of this conversation.

 

“How’d you…? Oh, right. Jongdae…” He sighed. “So, first, let me tell you that I didn’t plan on _actually_ throw myself at him. But he passed in the living room in his towel and…”

 

 

**Bonus Flashback!**

 

Baekhyun was in the living room, casually watching TV with the maknae line when Yixing passed in front of them wrapped only in a towel. The latter seemed to have something on his mind because he didn’t even looked at the TV and seemed to be searching for something. Or someone: he was asking Jongdae to come for a minute because of something Baekhyun did not really understand. But it seemed that Jongdae was far at the other end of the dorm, so Baekhyun decided to follow the hot dancer to his room. The sight of his collarbones had once again driven him mad with desire and now was the perfect occasion: nothing would prevent him to reach those sinful collarbones since he was shirtless AND Jongdae would be seeing them, what would probably turn him on since he was a voyeur. _I’m such a genious_ , Baehyun thought while following Yixing into his room.

 

The latter only noticed Baekhyun’s presence once the singer closed the door behind him. Yixing turned around.

 

“Baekhyun?” He asked, with his cute accent.

 

“Hi, Xing.” Baekhyun answered before he pushed the dancer on his bed and straddled his waist.

 

“Baekhyun?” Yixing was really confused, but Baekhyun silenced him with his fingers on his lips, his face not really far form the other’s.

 

“Shh. If you really don’t want it, then bite me really hard, okay?” Baekhyun mystically stated before he crashed their lips together.

 

Baekhyun felt Yixing’s surprise. He was almost expecting the bite, but it never came. Surprisingly, Yixing, after a few seconds of shock, answered the kiss and even passed his arms around Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun was delighted, but it was not what he wanted.

 

He break the kiss to look at Yixing who was still a little confused, pecked him one last time on the lips before drifting to his oh-so-desired collarbones. He licked them, just as he wanted. Yixing encouraged him with his small noises of appreciation and a hand in his hair.

 

Baekhyun was turning impatient. Yixing sounds and his own thoughts were pushing him to drift even lower. He quickly discarded the towel that had already discovered half of Yixing’s lower body and made a teasing eye contact with his partner before he opened his mouth and took almost all his member in one go. Yixing’s hand in his hair shifted to a fist.

 

Baekhyun felt the manhood gradually come to life in his mouth. He was vaguely wondering when Jongdae would finally show up to Yixing’s previous call when the door opened without warning. Baekhyun sucked harder and let his tongue roam and tease the underside of Yixing’s cock. Yixing moaned quietly. The door closed and Baekhyun smiled. _I just hope he’ll fall on Yeol on his way to the bathroom though_ , Baekhyun laughed internally.

 

As Baekhyun continued his ministrations towards Yixing, the latter was slowly but safely feeling his release coming. A few minutes more and he was pulling Baekhyun’s hair to prevent him. Baekhyun pulled away with an obscene wet sound and replaced his mouth with his hand. Still, his face was hovering Yixing’s crotch, yet looking at his face.

 

“I want to see your face when you come, Xing. Can you do that for me? Come. Come on my face, Xing.”

 

Yixing exploded. His hips bucked in Baekhyun’s hand and his eyes shut tightly, mouth open in search of air. Baekhyun smiled, satisfied. He licked the bit of come that had splashed on the corner of his mouth then cleaned the rest with the discarded towel.

 

Still smiling, Baekhyun pecked Yixing on the lips one last time.

 

“Thanks for that, Xing. You were perfect.” And with that, he left, leaving behind a confused but sexually satisfied Yixing.

 

**End of bonus flashback!**

 

“…and then I left.” Baekhyun concluded.

 

“Well, you can be sure he’ll come back to you. He’s a polite guy, he won’t find any rest before he returned the favour.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t think about it. Well, I won’t complain if it’s the case! But have you noticed Minseok’s butt recently?!! ” Baekhyun laughed. “Now, we’re not talking about me, your turn!! Tell me everything!” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, with what you just said, I think I fell on Jongdae right when he was coming back from Yixing’s room. He seemed unusually distracted so I brought him to his room…” Chanyeol then summed up the [rather intense] meeting he had with Jongdae.

 

“So, are you guys like a couple or something?” was Baekhyun’s first question when Chanyeol finished his speech. The latter scratched his nape.

 

“He said ‘let’s not think about that for now’ and then asked me to kiss him right after. I think I might have a chance?”

 

“Ahha! Yeah, you do have a chance. Just fuck his thighs once or twice again and he’ll be all yours! All of this happened because of his thighs anyways, right!?”

 

“Baek!!”

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of it in the comments!!!  
> Love~


End file.
